Golden Fire and Emerald Eyes
by AutumnalSkies
Summary: What if Hiccup was different? What if she had a power of her own, that nobody had ever known about? Join Hiccup and Toothless in this story of romance, betrayal, and standing strong when the odds are never in your favour. (Work In Progress, updated at least once every two days) FemHiccup, AU, Toothless/Hiccup
1. Meeting a Night Fury

Chapter 1

"Hiccup! Get back inside!" my father shouted at me. I refused to. To be honest, I was more than fed up about how many dragons we were killing. I mean, my father for one was trying to floor a Deadly Nadder. They're living creatures, and I have a conscience. Unlike the rest of my stupid village. Luckily, I had a plan. I crept out with a first aid kit and sneakily healed the dragons who were wounded each night. Bizarrely, the dragons didn't attack me, almost as if they understood. Gobber shot an arrow into the sky, and a screech was heard. It was unmistakably a Night Fury. "Fantastic." I thought to myself. Whilst the whole of my village were celebrating, I snuck into the forest. I got to the bottom of Gothi's Mountain, when suddenly I was collared by Gothi herself. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" she shrieked. She looked at me with a despairing look in her eyes. "I told your father this would happen. Your eyes that turn from green to a bright gold, the raven black hair, all signs of the Healer. Soon, she will bear the Fury's Mark!" I was confused. Fury's Mark? Gothi had strange ways of knowing things, so I wasn't too surprised that she knew of the healing, but a Fury's mark? I had no clue what that was about. But sometimes on Berk, it was best not to ask. She sighed. "Do what you must, child." Scarcely believing my luck, I ran up the mountain and crept into the bushes. I turned around and I saw the Night Fury. Its tail fin was bleeding, and on one side the tail fin had totally disappeared. It was still unconscious, so I gently started dressing the wound. Night Fury's POV Pain. That is all I felt when the humans shot me down, I spiralled out of control and thudded onto the cold hard ground. My tail fin was gone. That was all I knew before I drifted away. When I awoke, my tail hurt no longer. I could smell an intoxicating scent, that smelled of pine and fresh mint. It was refreshing and pure, and it came from a girl lying in the corner of the cliff. I turned and saw that my tail was wrapped in cloth and honey, which were covered in the girl's scent too. But suddenly, a vision of my mother came to me. "That girl is your mate, my child." she whispered, "I died before I could tell you of mates. Your mate is your beloved, the perfect match for you, and she will one day bear your mark and your young." "But, Mother, she is human!" I wailed. "No. She is different. She is the Healer, foretold to bring peace to our kind. All that dragon potential will be unlocked as soon as you claim her with the mate mark." I knew I must trust my mother. I walked over and nuzzled her. She mewled like a hatchling, begging for affection. I suddenly saw what my mother was talking about. I found the girl irresistible. I wanted to mark her then, but she stiffened, and her eyes opened. They were green. But when they saw me, they turned golden. They took my breath away, they were so amazing. Her hair, so long and silky, was the same colour as my scales, and her thick eyelashes just enhanced her beautiful face. She shakily sat up, and smiled at me. I dilated my pupils, and took a breath of her scent. Along with her fresh scent, she smelt of kindness, yet of deep sadness. Almost as if she understood us. As if she felt how much pain our race was in. She was wise beyond her years, that's for sure. Hiccup's POV When I opened my eyes and saw the Night Fury, it looked shocked. Its teeth were snarling at me, but for some reason I knew it wouldn't hurt me. When I sat up and smiled, it relaxed. I looked into its eyes and saw... Myself. He understood me, I was sure. "Night Fury? Do you even have a name?" "No. I'm the only one of my kind, I am called by my species. I wish you could understand me." I jumped. "Did you just talk?" "Did you just hear that?" My eyes narrowed. "You're not making a sound. I can't be reading your thoughts, can I?" "It appears so, my mate." "Mate?" "My mother told me that my mate was to be my beloved one who would carry my mark and bear my young. You're my mate." "But... How can you tell?" "I feel a pull to you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me, and I find you irresistible." I paused, and nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Can I give you a name?" He grinned with retracted teeth. "No teeth? Well, I'll call you Toothless!" He seemed so happy. When I asked him why, he simply replied,  
"Nobody has ever cared enough about me to give me a name. But you already care enough to do what the Queen never did. She called me the Shadow Siren. I suppose that's the closest I ever had to a name." His resignation saddened me. "Toothless, give me your tail." He looked at me with shock. "Mate, it cannot be rebuilt. By cleaning it, you have done all you can." I smirked.  
"Not yet. This won't hurt a bit. Promise." He flicked his tail over my lap. I concentrated and brought forth the power that I was born with. I built a ball of golden plasma between my hands, and Toothless looked at it with wonder. I pressed it into his tail, and it moulded and hardened into a new tail fin. It was black, but it shimmered with a golden light when I touched it. "So, my mother was right. You are the Healer."  
I shivered. "Why does everyone keep talking about this Healer?" He gently pressed his lips to mine in a reassuring kiss. I felt his overwhelming joy in that moment and I raised my head. He growled. "What?" I enquired. "Don't tease me like that. I'll want to mark you." I tilted my head. "Mark?" He sighed. "It's something we do to show that our mates are ours. It's like a claim on you telling all male dragons to stay away or get ripped apart, and that you are not to be hurt under any circumstances. You'll get bitten on the neck."  
I snorted. "Well, it can't hurt to get Snotlout to leave me alone. Do it." He jumped.  
"Really?" I nodded gently, and stroked his ear plates.  
"Please." He growled again, and bit into my neck. I cried out in pain and he licked it, soothing the pain. "It is done. You are mine." I looked at the sun. It was nearly down. "Toothless, I have to leave. I... love you." He nuzzled his mark and pulled away in affirmation. I ran home, and met my father as I ran in.

"Go to bed. You have dragon training in the morning." Fantastic.

**A/N: **

**This is my first story on this site, so no hate please :)**

**I'm going to see how many reviews and stuff this gets before I upload anymore. I'm not doing one of those '10 reviews for the next chapter!' things. I hate that. I just want to see how people react, because I don't want to waste my time on a story that nobody reads.**

**Please review if you liked it, and if you didn't, just leave a review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No stuff to make me feel bad, guys. **

**Autumn xx**


	2. Fighting a Night Fury

**Something I totally forgot in the last chapter - the disclaimer. I'm such a dumbass *facepalm***

**So basically I don't own the characters, the How to Train Your Dragon franchise and books are owned by DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell, and the only things I own are this story and the ideas. Etcetera.**

**This goes for the last chapter too. On with the story, my wonderful readers.**

Hiccup's POV

"Welcome to the last Dragon Training session, the last before the final test! Today you will need a brain, a sword and a shield! Make sure you haven't forgotten any!" I chuckled. Snotlout had definitely left the first at home. As usual, I grabbed my dagger and sat in the corner. "Just get this over with, Thor." I thought. A large male Gronckle emerged from the doors. No training, and no preparation, that's how Gobber liked to teach. He made straight for Astrid, who didn't hesitate to use me as a human shield. Charming. But it's what happened next that surprised me the most. It started backing away, looking at me, almost wary. I kicked Astrid away, and she landed on the ground with an "oof" which I found strange since she had always been much stronger than me. Huh. I guess I got the strength of a dragon too. I walked towards the Gronckle. "What is she doing?" muttered Gobber.

"Oh, not another scaleless. Wait a second... What's that on her neck?"

I smiled at the dragon. "It's the mark that my mate gave me."

The Gronckle looked at me in astonishment. "You have a mate? What kind of weak dragon would take a scaleless as their mate?"

With a smirk on my face, I raised an eyebrow. "The Shadow Siren." He gulped and backed away. "I'm sorry, I meant not to offend. I'm just shocked. Now I understand why all my instincts were telling me to back off."

I bowed my head in acceptance. "You are forgiven. I require of you to play dead, pretend that you have been knocked out. That way, you won't get hurt." He smiled cautiously. So, without further ado, I punched the Gronckle on the jaw. It flew across the arena, and landed in a heap on the cold stone floor. I turned to the astounded Vikings, smiled, and left. "Wow." Astrid spoke.  
"Who knew? The Hiccup of Berk is a brilliant dragon killer." Ruffnut commented.  
"Since when did she get so strong?!" Snotlout asked indignantly.  
"That tactic was very effective. Simple, but it required immense strength. Maybe she's finally living up to her father's expectations." Fishlegs muttered. The general atmosphere was that of amazement, but I was too busy making my way back to my mate to care. I ran into the clearing where Toothless was lying, and jumped onto him. He met me in the air and tackled me to the ground, licking my face happily. I hugged him and whispered, "I missed you. By the way, am I meant to be getting stronger and faster?"

Toothless looked utterly baffled. "Not to my knowledge. Maybe it's just a result of you being around dragons more - it might be bringing out your inner Healer."

"I suppose. But I can't help thinking that there's more to it than that."

He looked at me in surprise. "Hiccup, you shouldn't question your mate. It isn't your place."

I looked at him, confused. "I didn't question you, I just said.."

He cut me off. "Hiccup. Just don't do it."

I stood up and glared at him with rage in my eyes. "How dare you? How dare you tell me what my place is? I've known you for less than a day, and I thought I loved you, but now I can see you for the useless reptile you really are. Do you really think that I will ever become a submissive little housewife and worship the graound you walk on? Because I'll tell you now, that will NEVER be me!"

He looked at me in shock. "Hiccup..." I shook my head in disgust and pushed his head away from me.

"You know what, Toothless? We're done. We are so done." I turned on my heel and ran away, far away from his gaping mouth and emerald eyes. As soon as I got home, I flopped down onto my bed and went straight to sleep. But around halfway through the night I heard shrieking and roaring. My father was sleeping in front of the door, so I knew I could not leave. He came into my room and gruffly said, "Dragon training finals tomorrow. We captured the Night Fury. You will fight it and bring it down."

Brilliant. The finals. And I was going to fight my mate.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the sudden chapter, but I saw an argument in the street that inspired this chapter. It was too good an idea to leave unwritten. So, here you go :) **

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Autumn xx**


	3. Battle of the Minds

**Hey wonderful readers!**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

**In fact, I am so grateful that I decided to release my inner writing fairy and type you all up another chapter!**

***inserts the disclaimer here***

**Enjoy!**

Toothless' POV

After Hiccup was gone, I rested my head on my paws and curled up in desperation and sorrow. I wished with all my heart that I could have told her what she meant to me, and how strong a mate bond really is.

You see, when dragons mate, they mate for life. No second chances. As a result of this, if a dragon's mate rejects them or dies, the dragon will slowly die themselves. I had only six weeks left, and I was getting weaker by the second. But that wasn't what mattered to me. The thing that hurt the most was that after I had died, Hiccup would die a few days later. There would be nothing I could do. I would be the cause of Hiccup's death.

Then the humans came.

They wrapped me in nets and ropes, and I just surrendered – whatever they did to me wouldn't matter anyway, since I would be dead soon. The biggest one, with the red hair and beard (known amongst the dragons as Bloodbeard) looked me in the eyes and said, "Your time has come, beast."

I snorted. If only he knew how right he was. But this just seemed to infuriate him even more, and he knocked me out with a glancing blow to the head. Ouch.

Everything went dark.

Hiccup's POV

I woke up to horns being sounded. The morning had come. Time to pick my weapons.

I opened my wardrobe and put on a dark green dress that skimmed my ankles, my long black cloak, and picked up my bow and quiver of arrows. Hardly traditional for a Viking, but then again I wasn't really much of a Viking myself. It was my secret talent – apart from being the Healer, of course. Then I put on my emerald necklace and braided my hair into a single thick plait.

I walked out of my house to the stares of most of my townspeople, and I kept my head held high and a steady pace, not even giving them my attention. One snide comment really bothered me though. Just as I walked past, they jeered, "Who does that girl think she is? She's not her mother, that's for sure." I whipped round and set an arrow loose from my bow, pinning their sleeve to the door they were leaning on. "Don't talk about my mother. You are not even worthy to say her name." I spoke through gritted teeth.

They laughed, but it had an edge of fear to it. I had obviously scared them enough, so I walked on. When I entered the arena, everybody stared at me. I looked directly at my father, whose jaw had dropped. "I'm ready." I calmly told him.

My mate burst out with a depressed look on his face, which turned into surprise and sorrow when he saw me. "Of all the things Bloodbeard would do, he made me fight my mate? He truly is evil." He cursed.

I looked at him with indignance. "Excuse me? That's my dad you're talking about."

He stared at me in shock. "What?"

"Well then, Toothless, let's get on with your excuses. Go on."

"Hiccup, I didn't mean what I said in that way."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, in what way did you mean it then?"

"I was trying to tell you how dragon society works; even though I don't agree with it, you needed to know it because I was planning to take you to the Island of Dragons. Why didn't you hear me out?"

A tear slipped from my eye. "Toothless… since my mother died, I haven't trusted easily. I couldn't quite believe that you cared about me. It all seemed too good to be true. So when you said that to me, it really hurt to think that you were just using me and expecting me to be like a slave."

He was lost for words. "Hiccup, please forgive me." He finally stuttered out.

I smiled softly at him. "Toothless? We should leave."

I turned to my father, who was looking at me strangely. It was probably something to do with the fact that I had just been staring at a dragon for three minutes.

"Stoick, I can't do this." I told him. I stepped back and addressed the whole audience. "You all knew from the day I was born that I would never be a true Viking. I could never take over the role of Chief. But I have found a life away from this lonely village. I have found life in the sky, in the forest, in the caves, and in dragons. They aren't what you think they are. But I could never explain to your narrow-minded selves the feeling that you get when flying. In fact, I could never even explain to you any of the thing that dragons will give you. For once, wouldn't this town want peace?" I looked at my mate and smiled. "I will tell you all one last thing. I was never one of you. I never want to be. Because this is who I am, and it's sure what I want to be."

With that, I turned, jumped onto my mate's back, and fired an arrow at the centre of the roof, which fell around me. I flew away into oblivion.

**A/N:**

**Finally! Hiccup has actually left her village. The Vikings never bothered her anyway…**

**Anyway, please review and remember to keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!**

**Autumn xx**


	4. The Egg of Draco

**Yes, I know! I am seriously updating a helluva lot recently! Please read the A/N at the bottom for an explanation :) **

***insert disclaimer here***

Toothless' POV

She understood. She forgave me after what I did to her.

I truly am blessed with a wonderful mate.

I suppose that I shouldn't love her so soon, but how could I not? Her nature is so forgiving, even after all that has happened. She hasn't gone into detail, but I do know that she was bullied by her own people and that her mother died. I couldn't even imagine how that would feel. In my three centuries of living, I have seen many wonderful things and met many wonderful dragons, but never before have I seen all of my preconceptions about the humans thrown aside by one person.

We had been flying for three hours, and Hiccup was lying on my back, asleep. With her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face, in my opinion she had never looked so beautiful. Not even in the arena.

In the arena, she amazed me. She showed me a side I had never thought my gentle and calm mate could ever have. I underestimated her, which was stupid of me, and I certainly won't be doing that again. She was so… fierce, exactly how a dragon should be. It makes me wonder if she's part dragon.

That wouldn't be much of a surprise, though. Considering that she's my mate, it would make perfect sense that she wasn't totally human. It would also explain why she isn't as brutal as the other humans. I imagine that she got her draconic attitude from her mother; the idea that her father might be even part dragon repulses me.

Gently, I landed on an island with a ring of mountains around the outside. We dragons call it 'The Egg of Draco' because from the top it looks a bit like an egg from which a dragon has hatched. There are no humans on this island, and it is the only place that the Queen hasn't conquered.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" I whispered. She yawned and nodded. Her eyes opened and she sat up in shock. "Where are we?"

I gave her a gummy smile. It seemed to amuse her when I did that, so even though it felt unnatural to do so, I used my 'smile' to convey happiness and reassurance. "This is The Egg of Draco. None of your people live here, just dragons."

She jumped off and walked to a nearby cave, grabbing dry logs and sticks on the way. When she got to the cave, she sat down and threw the wood into a corner. "Toothless, if you would do the honours?"

I blew a breeze of blue fire at the wood, which ignited instantly. "Hiccup.. I've been meaning to ask you something."

Her eyes lit up. "I know! Why don't we play Blacksmith's Hammer?"

I was confused. "Which is?"  
She grinned. "I ask you a question, you answer it, then you ask me a question, and I answer it!"

"It's worth a try. You go first, Hiccup."

She got a mischievous look on her face. Oh no…

"So, Toothless, how old are you?"

Huh. That was better than I thought it would be. "Three hundred years, give or take a few decades. I don't really keep count."

"You're practically an old man!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Actually, Hiccup, dragons live for millennia, so I'm just a teenager."

"Wow. Anyway, it's your turn to ask."

It's time for the crucial question. "Hiccup, do you accept me as your mate?"

She looked at me with a strange expression. "Of course."

Well, that was a weight off my shoulders. I'll get stronger again now, and neither of us will die. Phew.

"So, Toothless, how many species of dragon are there?

"About thirty different species."

She smirked. "Name them all. Using the human names, please."

"Night Fury, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, Bewilderbeast, Boneknapper, Bullrougher, Changewing, Deadly Nadder, Fireworm, Lavaworm, Flightmare, Grapple Grounder, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Hobblegrunt, Monstrous Nightmare, Mistclaw, Oceanzap, Rumblehorn, Scauldron, Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Skrill, Smothering Smokesbreath, Snaptrapper, Speed Stinger, Stormcutter, Terrible Terror, Thunderdrum, Timberjack, and the Typhoomerang."

Hiccup was shocked. "I wasn't actually expecting you to name them all, but okay."  
I had to be careful with my next question. "Hiccup, how did your mother die?"

She bit her lip. "My mother died when I was three years old. A fireball hit my house and she went into the house to fetch me. I got out, but she…"

My heart broke. "Oh, Hiccup…"

She quickly composed herself, ashamed of showing her feelings. "How many Night Furies are left?"

"None apart from me, to my knowledge. I never met my mother; I grew up under the care of the Queen."

She nodded, although I could see she was slightly saddened that I had never met my mother.

"Why do your village bully you, Hiccup?"

She tensed, but relaxed at the sight of my open, concerned expression.

"You've seen all the Vikings in my village. They're all tough and strong. But me, I'm just a talking fishbone. Even some of the toddlers are stronger than me."

I smiled. "In the dragon society, brains are admired more than brawn."

She smirked evilly. "It's my turn. Can you sing for me?"

I sighed. "Yes, I can."

Hiccup pouted and looked up at me through her long lashes. I just couldn't resist that look.

"_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now_

_ Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow_

_ Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view! _

_ Step aside, go through!_

_ Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now_

_ Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes_

_ The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half! _

_ Scream and shout and do laugh!_

_ Let yourself... go _

_ Let yourself... go _

_ Stay close to me_

_ Count one, two and three_

_ Up in through your sleeves_

_ Bursting through the seams_

_ Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_ Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna_

_ Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna_

_ Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma! _

_ Því ég mun aldrei!_

_ Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar_

_ (Upp með rótum) Með blik í augum!_

_ Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!_

_ Let yourself... go _

_ Let yourself... go _

_ Stay close to me_

_ Count one, two and three_

_ Up in through your sleeves_

_ Bursting through the seams_

_ Open your eyes and see_

_ Stay close to me_

_ Count one, two and three_

_ Up in through your sleeves_

_ Right beyond the trees_

_ Show you how you'll be_

_ Stay close to me_

_ Count one, two and three_

_ Up in through your sleeves_

_ Bursting through the seams_

_ Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_ Stay close to me... Count one, two, three_

_ Up in your sleeves... You're right behind me_

_ Stay close to me... Count one, two, three_

_ Up in your sleeves... Burst through the seams_

_ Open your eyes and see_

_ You'll see (You'll see...)"_

She sat there with her mouth wide open. "By gods, I didn't know you could sing that well! Or speak Norse!"

I chuckled. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Hiccup."

She tensed a little at that, and I rolled onto my side and opened my wings.

"What are you doing, Toothless?"

"Come on. You need to sleep properly. It's impossible to sleep properly on a dragon's back."

She snorted. "Yeah, like you'd know anything about that."

"Yes, I really do. I had to sleep on my mother's back a few times. Sleep."

She gave a dramatic sigh of resignation and rolled under my wings. "Useless reptile."

I smiled sweetly. "Sleep well, my dear mate."

My eyes closed and I drifted off.

**A/N:**

**Hey my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Congratulations, I present you with... words from my brain. (A mention in the next chapter for whoever guesses where this reference is from. Hint: read my profile) This is my longest chapter yet, so hooray for Toothcup! *throws confetti***

**I forgot to say thank you to the people who reviewed, so Snowflake, Guest, Nimwen16, and walking in the sea, a big round of applause to you all! *claps***

**I won't be updating over the weekend, so me and my inner writing fairy will try and write a few extra chapters and post them today and tomorrow. **

**The song that Toothless sings is Sticks and Stones by Jonsi (as many of the hardcore HTTYD fans will know) and I think that the verse in a foreign language is Icelandic, but I invoke the power of creative license and therefore dub it Norse. **

**Also, please contact me either via PM or review to let me know if I should post more fluffy chapters. I enjoy writing them, but if you guys don't like them, my wish is your command *bows***

**Please review, as always!**

**Autumn xx**


End file.
